


Lucky You

by oldenuf2nb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Rimming, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-14
Updated: 2007-12-14
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldenuf2nb/pseuds/oldenuf2nb
Summary: Sirius, Remus & a Candy Cane





	Lucky You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for Madam Minnie for the TQP Dec 2007 Secret Elf Challenge

They’d been kissing for a long time.  

So long, in fact, that when Sirius finally slipped his hand down into Remus’ trousers, he groaned with relief at the feeling of the strong, slightly calloused palm curled around his length.  “Oh God,” he murmured, flexing his hips.  Sirius hand tightened for a moment, then began a slow, thorough journey up and then down again.  

“Feel good?” Sirius asked, his voice dark, his breath tickling the short hair in front of Remus ear.  “Does it Moony?”

“Oh, yeah,” Remus answered, flexing forward again almost against his will.  When Sirius abruptly removed his hand from his pants, Remus frowned, but it smoothed away when he felt  Sirius’ fingers at his trouser fastenings. “Lift up, babe,” he said in that dark chocolate voice, black hair swinging over one bright eye, and Remus lifted his hips so that his worn trousers and pants could be stripped down his long, lean legs.  Sirius’ velvet duvet felt soft and warm beneath his bare bum, and when he moved to kneel between his knees, his long fingers sliding up Remus’ sturdy thighs and then urging them apart, Remus responded as easily as he always did with Sirius.  He spread his legs, then at the other man’s urging, lifted his knees.

Sirius picked something up off of the bedspread, and Remus felt his first stirring of misgiving when he saw that the dark haired man was unwrapping a long, thin peppermint stick.  He frowned even as Sirius tossed the wrapping aside, popped the end of the candy into his mouth, and then reached forward and curled his hand around Remus still hard cock. 

“What’s that for?” Remus asked, and Sirius looked down at him, one brow arching as he grinned around the candy.

“I was hungry,” he answered brightly, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked on the sweet.  Remus’ mouth felt dry when he pulled the candy with a slow movement from between his swollen lips, then lowered his head and licked the head of Remus cock.  Instantly, a pleasant tingling sensation spread through the swollen flesh, and Remus gasped.  “Nice?”

“Obscene,” Remus answered gruffly, but his hips arched up when Sirius licked him again.  He heard the chuckle that emitted from beneath the fall of dark hair.

“You like it,” Sirius said, moving his hand up and then down again.

“I didn’t say that I didn’t,” Remus huffed, even though it was getting harder and harder to be coherent at all.  “I said it was obscene.”

“Oh, you ain’t seen nothin’, yet,” Sirius retorted with dark promise, and then engulfed the entirety of the head of Remus’s erection with his skillful mouth.  Remus hands went into the curly black hair and clung, even as his hips shifted restlessly against the velvet.

Sirius’ mouth was a miracle, and Remus’s balls were beginning to draw up tight to his body when he felt Sirius’ fingers gently tease the puckered opening to his body.  He let his legs fall further open with a soft sigh, and Sirius made a sound in his throat as he reached for the bottle of lube on the bedspread and blindly pumped some onto his fingers.  When his hand came back, his index finger tenderly circled Remus’ opening before pressing in, slowly, carefully, allowing time for Remus to relax, to become accustomed to the invasion.  After a moment’s tenseness, Remus relaxed with a soft sigh, and Sirius’ finger slid in easily.  Taking just the leaking head of Remus cock between his lips, he flicked the intensely sensitive glans with his tongue while cautiously moving his finger in, and then out.

“Feel  good?” Sirius asked, lifting his head to study Remus flushed face.

“You know it does,” he answered tightly, a muscle in his jaw flexing.  Sirius smiled up the length of his body, that dissipated fallen angels smile, and Remus felt his heart turn over hard.  When Sirius held his eyes and lowered his mouth over him again, Remus knew he’d never seen anything in his life that was as beautiful as he was.

His misty languor fled instantly a moment later when he realized that what was now being pressing into his arse wasn’t Sirius finger.  He gasped at the hardness of the invasion, but more than that, at the sudden and unnerving feeling of tingling warmth that spread through the sensitive tissues.  

“What the hell . . . “ he gasped, lifting his head, his arse tightening.

Sirius lifted his head and sent him a wicked smile.  “Relax, Moony,” he said, his hand still stroking Remus firmly.

“Is that . . .” Remus gasped.  “Sirius, that’s disgusting!”

“What, it doesn’t feel good?” He pressed in with the candy cane again, and Remus grunted helplessly.  “You can’t say it, because it does, doesn’t it?  It feels amazing, all tingly and hard . . .” he began to move the slender candy more quickly, in and out, then twirling it around.  “Is it as good as my cock, Moony, hmmm?  Is it?”

“It’s . . . different,” he wheezed, hands clenching in the velvet.  It was started to feel not just tingly, but hot as well, and he gasped.  “It’s burning . . .”

 “Well, can’t have that.” Sirius brow arched, and he withdrew the candy.  “Here, let me cool it off for you.”

And without warning, he lowered his head between Remus’s spread legs, pushed them towards his chest, and Remus felt his tongue where the candy had been, stroking, soothing the ache but ramping up the sensation and sending him right over the edge.  

“Minty fresh, Moony,” Sirius whispered from his spot between his legs, and then Remus felt his arse breeched by Sirius firmed tongue, and his hand move quickly on his straining cock, and with just a few hard strokes Remus was arching and coming, thin pearly ropes of white splotching his chest and his stomach.  He shuddered with aftershocks for a long time.

“You’re a deviant,” Remus finally managed to wheeze into Sirius soft, fragrant hair.

“I know,” came the amused answer.  “Lucky you.”


End file.
